User blog:Phineasandferbfanon2/soul phineas!
soul phineas is a game on 360 PS3 and DS http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=2 edit Modes SCIV features the familiar Story, Arcade, Training and Museum modes. A new mode called Tower of Lost Souls has the player fighting special battles in order to gain rewards. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=3 edit Character Creation :Main article: Character Creation Character Creation from Soulcalibur III returns in Soulcalibur IV. Instead of including some original weapon styles for use with certain classes of fighters, SCIV now only allows players to simply choose which character from the series they would like to have their created character mimic (excluding Algol, bonus characters, and the Star Wars guest characters). This differs from SCIII in that many different styles were also included, such as Grieve Edge, Kunai/Shuriken, Wave Sword, or Tambourine. The styles were removed in the transition, and the character creation has been simplified. A wide array of new pieces of equipment are available for use in SCIV's Character Creation mode, and new options include a wider range of character voices (now with pitch adjustment) and the ability to change a character's general physique and muscularity. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=4 edit Active Matching Battle Multi-fighter battles in SCIV use a different structure from its predecessors, nicknamed Active Matching Battle (AMB). The AMB system allows players to switch to other members of a 'party' of fighters with the push of a button. Also, instead of starting a new round for each opponent defeated, new opponents will simply run into the battle immediately after a K.O. - with the exception of certain combatants. Matches utilizing the AMB system only appear in the Story and Tower of Lost Souls modes. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=5 edit Soul Gauge & Critical Finish :Main articles: Soul Gauge and Critical Finish SCIV features an all-new Critical Finish system. Next to a player's HP Gauge is a colored gem that represents the "Soul Gauge". The gem changes color when the player guards and is attacked. The color gradually changes from green to blue and or to red and then flashing red when the Soul Gauge is empty. The player's own Soul Gauge will regenerate if he or she makes an attack and hits the opponent (guarding or otherwise). If the character manages to empty out the opponent's Soul Gauge, he or she will get a short chance to perform a powerful Critical Finish move, which will defeat the opponent instantly, by pressing all four face buttons at the same time. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=6 edit Force abilities The Star Wars guest characters, Darth Vader, Yoda and The Apprentice, utilize unique attacks using the Force. Darth Vader is able to utilize Force-based pushes and chokes, Yoda can use the Force to launch himself into the air for complex aerial attacks, and The Apprentice is able to use Force lightning and other dark-side moves. These moves drain a special Force Gauge, which recharges gradually when not in use. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=7 edit Online Battles For the first time in the series, SCIV has the option to fight against other players online. Players can play ranked matches or unranked matches with is called players matches. Modes available online include "Standard VS" where players fight without using skills and "Special VS" where players fight with skills enabled. Created characters are playable in the online multiplayer mode. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=8 edit Characters Darth Vader, The Apprentice, and Yoda are the playable guest characters. At release Darth Vader appeared on the PlayStation 3, and Yoda on the Xbox 360. The Apprentice, the main protagonist of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, also makes an appearance as a playable guest character on both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. In October 2008, Vader and Yoda were released as downloadable content for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, respectively. Revenant, Frederick Schtauffen, and several other minor Soul characters make an appearance in battle. The characters that must be somehow unlocked appear as bold. http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=9 edit Returning characters Characters are listed in alphabetical order. Characters in bold can be unlocked by purchasing them in Character Creation for 4,000 Gold each. *'Amy' *Astaroth *Cassandra *'Cervantes' *Ivy *Kilik *'Lizardman' *Maxi *Mitsurugi *Nightmare *Raphael *'Rock' *'Seong Mi-na' *'Setsuka' *Siegfried *'Sophitia' *Taki *'Talim' *Tira *Voldo *Xianghua *'Yoshimitsu' *'Yun-seong' *'Zasalamel' http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=11 edit Guest characters phineas (360) Ferb(PS3) http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/index.php?title=Soulcalibur_IV&action=edit&section=12 edit Bonus characters All bonus characters share a move list with a regular character and must be defeated in Story Mode in order to be unlocked, exact Story Modes are stated below. *'Angol Fear' (uses Seong Mi-na's move list; appears in the Story Modes of the Apprentice, Darth Vader, Kilik, Scheherazade, and Zasalamel; designed by guest artist Mine Yoshizaki) *'Ashlotte' (uses Astaroth's move list; appears in the Story Modes of Angol Fear, Astaroth, Lizardman, Maxi, Rock, Sophitia, Talim; designed by guest artist Oh! great) *'Kamikirimusi' (uses Nightmare's move list; appears in the Story Modes of Amy, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, Shura, Tira, Xianghua, Yun-seong; designed by guest artist Hirokazu Hisayuki) *'Scheherazade' (uses Amy's move list; appears in the Story Modes of Ashlotte, Hilde, Nightmare, Siegfried, Voldo, Yoda, Yoshimitsu; designed by guest artist Yutaka Izubuchi) *'Shura' (uses Cervantes' move list; appears in the Story Modes of Cervantes, Ivy, Kamikirimusi, Raphael, Seong Mi-na, Setsuka, Taki; designed by guest artist Hiroya Oku) *Custom Characters Category:Blog posts